smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonatown Inc. GameFever Presents
Toonatown Inc. GameFever Presents This is the company production for the games that are from Toonatown (Terrible Toons). Sailor Typhoon: Unleash the Sailor Locket This is the Sailor Typhoon game for the Game Sphere and the Simulation. It is 1 player for the DS systems but multiplayer for every other console. It is an RPG game for the DS systems but is a free style game with an adventure for the other consoles. Gameplay The gameplay is is on a scale is 7.7 for the DS console and for everything else is a 8. The game is an extremely long game that you can save when finding a Stone pillar. Modes There are a selection of modes for the game for all consoles and systems. *'Story Mode: '''This mode is the story of where you play the actual story of the real anime show. For DS, the story is RPG and you having to take turns. You level up the same way you level up in the other consoles. This is where you interact in the main story and beat the regular enemies that appear in the show. *'Item Shop: This is more of a submode then a mod at all. This is where you can get special items to buy that you cannot buy or find in the story mode. However, they have many items that you can buy in story mode. *'Battle Royale Mode: '''This is where you can fight with and aginst your friends. However, you do not need to connect to play this with your friends for all systems. This is where you select a character and fight against the opposing person's or CPU's character. *'Special Mode: 'This is the mode of where you can figt against all the movie villains. The same rules apply as in the other games except that you go to the place on the map to play the next movie. Also, this is another way of finding items that you cannot buy or find or buy at the title screen as the other modes have. The movie villains are much stronger than most of the regular villains. Some of the most famous villains are Commander Mecha-Robo Monkey, Havoc, Dr. Nefario, Nyramus, Lord Dune, General Black, and Bronami. *'Crossover Universe Mode: 'This is where you play the movies of the Crossover films in Sailor Typhoon. These are exclusive versions and are only in the DS console as oppose to the Alternative Mode. *'Alternative Mode: 'This is where you play the alternate versions of some fights and is exclusive to only to the consoles other than DS and is oppose to the that of Crossover Universe Mode. *'Blitz Mode: 'This mode is for all consoles and is when you get to make a story up and do your own adventures that you make. You are also allowed to put in any enemies of the orders (even movie enemies). Sagas For all three consoles, there are a set of sagas that must be complete to go on to another saga. *Neon Saga *Notorious Army Saga *Encountering Amneal Saga *The New Age Saga *DNA Saga *Finding Guru Saga *Frozen Wasteland Saga *Power of Sailor Locket Saga *The Notorious Army's Revenge Saga *Terror of Peacekeepers Saga *Home Saga *Enter Nexus Saga *Rescuing a Friend Saga *Chronicles of Sailor Saga *Kronos Saga *Rematch Saga *General Yellow's Return Saga *Constance Saga *Legend of Raikougar Saga *Sailor's Last Stand Saga *Two Sides of Sailor Locket Saga *Daredevil Saga *Invasion of Zane Saga *The Next Scypher Twins Saga *The Last of Amneal Saga Part I *Destruction of the Vanishing Island Part II Major Bosses (Season One) *'Ezmein *'Nene' *'Tal' *'Scypher Twins' *'General White' *'Inero' *'Aefrio' Major Bosses (Season Two) *'Neon' *'Killer Machine' *'Emerl Bros' *'General White' *'Lt. Spike' *'Notorious Army'